csofandomcom-20200223-history
PKM
|source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 / 27 38 / 40 (Gold) |damageC = 29 / 34 45 / 47 (Gold) }}PKM (ПКМ, Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный: "Kalashnikov's Machine-gun Modernized") is a Russian general-purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Russian PKM is a belt-fed, general-purpose machine gun that holds 150 cartridges of 7.62 NATO per belt container. It is equipped with the same operation system that the AK-47 utilizes and its successful light weight body boasts excellent mobility as well as reliability. It uses three-round burst for its secondary fire mode. Advantages *High magazine size *Conserves ammunition when switched to burst fire mode *High accuracy in burst fire mode *High rate of fire *High damage *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive *High recoil *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Purchasable only by cash points *Low knockback power Release date Normal= *Japan: 19 October 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 February 2013. *Indonesia: 11 September 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Turkey: 22 October 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *South Korea: 5 December 2013. *Taiwan/HongKong: 17 December 2013. *China/Japan: 18 December 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 18 June 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. *Indonesia: 23 September 2015. Tips *150 rounds of PKM can deal 4500 ~ 9000 damage to zombies if all bullets hit the target. *In Zombie mods, combine with Deadly Shot for better damage. *PKM deals the same damage as MG3. *Rate of fire and reloading time are same as M249. *Treat this weapon just like FAMAS and MG3. *Primary fire mode is very inaccurate. Only use it in close and personal battle. *Use primary fire mode when dealing with enemies in middle/close range and secondary fire mode for far distances. Weapon Enhancement PKM can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Seen used by a SEAL operative in posters. Terrorist: *Carlito: Seen in posters. Variants Gold= PKM Gold Edition is the gold-plated version of PKM. It is lighter than the original weapon. PKM Gold can only be obtained rarely from Code Box. |-| Brick Piece T50= This is a 200-round machine gun built from a special set of blocks to resemble the PKM. Its B mode transforms the weapon into a tank for better performance, depending on the situation. Comparison to MG3 ; Positive *Lighter (+1%) *Cheaper (-$150) *More accurate (+4%) *Has burst-fire mode ; Neutral *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) *Same damage (30) ; Negative *Smaller magazine size (-50) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery PKM= File:Pkm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Pkm_worldmdl.png|World model File:Pkm.gif|Store preview File:Seal_team6_wpkm.png|A SEAL operatives with PKM File:Carlito_with_PKM.jpg|Carlito with PKM Spetsnaz pkm.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative with a PKM File:Pkm_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|PKM + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit set pkmcp.jpg|China poster sg/mypkm.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1378358141_incso_20130903_20130906_megabonusbanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia Mega Bonus poster File:Pkm_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster Hd harlem 20120124 1329540.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zs_deadend_20130913_1914560.jpg|Purchasing PKM In-game, note the caliber File:Snapshot_20130911_1540120.jpg|Obtained from Mega Bonus event pkm_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Expert= File:Pkm_viewmodel_expert.png|View model pkm2.png|Model File:Pkmv6.png|Ditto, HQ 20130201ff_2.jpg|China poster File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|Japan poster PKM Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Pkm_viewmodel_master.png|View model pkm3.png|Model File:Pkmv8.png|Ditto, HQ 20130201ff 2.jpg|China poster |-| Gold= File:Pkmg_viewmodel.png|View model Pkmg_vmdl_reload.png|Reloading File:Pkmg_worldmdl_hd.png|World model Savery pkmg koreaposter.jpg|South Korea poster Savery pkmgold taiwan poster.png|Taiwan/ Hong Kong poster File:Pkmg_poster_chn.png|China poster Japan poster M1887xmas, savery, pkmg.png|Japan poster File:Gold_pkm_costume_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:INDONEPKMG.png|Indonesia poster Firing sound Reloading sound Drawing sound Trivia *PKM does not have a burst-fire mode in real-life. *Its reloading animation is similar with HK121 and its upgraded variant HK121 Custom. *This is the only machine gun in-game that has a burst-fire mode. Its version in Counter-Strike Online 2 only has automatic mode. *Although in-game it uses 7.62 NATO, the weapon info states that it is chambered with 7.62×54mm Russian. External links *PK machine gun at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:High accuracy weapons